robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia Noel Roth is an Avian Arcadian (to be exact, a mutated Cardinalidae Sapien Angelus), and is Patricia's little sister. She is a talented mechanical engineer, akin to her niece. She is a rather expressive and outgoing person, if a bit nutty. Unlike her sister, she is a partial Extrasensory Arcadian, and cannot bend spectral fabric. Biography 'Early Life ' Olivia was born into a small family of angels, in Munich, Germany. She lived with her parents and her older sister, Patricia. The family was fairly dysfunctional, with divorce threatening their parents' bond. When Olivia was 7, Patricia left their family out of stress and frustration, going to live on her own. Olivia did not see or hear from her sister for about 3 years. 'The Dark Universe' Olivia moved away from her home world in her early twenties. She found her way around using rifts, before ending up in the Dark Universe. Intrigued by it, she set up a small shop, and later enlisted as a member of the rebel CF-Alliance in the Dark Universe. She spoke with and visited her sister occasionally, especially after Patricia had children. Olivia was set up to take care of her niece should something happen to Patricia and her husband. Despite this arrangement, Wafflei never made it into Olivia's care, instead landing in an orphanage after an accident in a rift. Appearance Olivia is a rather odd looking Avian Arcadian. She is tall, with raven blue to black hair, and has slightly undersized raven black wings. She has complete heterochromia iridum, an odd side effect of her extrasensory powers. As a result, one of her eyes is hazel, and the other is permanently violet. 'Personality ' Olivia is not a very quiet person. While seemingly reclusive at first, she is a very lenient person, and she will gladly drag you along to show you around. She is a bit nutty, slightly hyperactive, and has a passion for bugs and arachnids. She is fairly vulnerable to cute things, as well as family, and can often go on in tangents. After the excommunication and eventual death of her sister, Olivia went into a bout of depression. After getting into some hot water in the events of Collateral, Olivia closed up her main business location. She has since become a medical intern, specializing in prosthetic and site management. Abilities ' 'Telekinesis ' Olivia is an Extrasensory angel, and has fair control over telekinesis. She can lift, move, and throw small to medium-sized objects. She is not strong enough to manipulate human targets, or large objects. While incapable of bending spectral fabric herself, she has the ability to jam or disperse others' spectral fabric on her own will. 'Wings ''' Olivia's wings are barely large enough to lift herself, only allowing short term flight, or leaping. They are advantageous at night, as they are quite difficult to see due to their black sheen. '''Trivia * Olivia's namesake is a little-known secret. * While not appearing often, Olivia has a pet tarantula named Richard. * Olivia is a steam-punker, and is reflected through her clothing and creations. * Olivia is tomboyish in nature, performing activities more generalized with males. ** Despite this, she has shown to have some ladylike manners. * Olivia's two-toned goggles are a reference to Sollux Captor, from the web-comic Homestuck. * Olivia is reflected in a similar character made by Pancakei in the Star Army Roleplaying Community, known as Anastasia Barlow. They're both winged mechanics, and with the same feather color as a legacy gag. Category:Characters Category:Ethereal